


Permanent Hug

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, mileven fluff, mileven oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: Mike gives El his jacket when she misses him so when she wears it, it feels like a permanent hug.(Old writing, takes place before season 3 came out)Inspired by the song - Permanent Hug by Dodie.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Permanent Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song "permanent hug" by dodie its a bop

Hopper rolled his eyes as he heard giggling and wheezing behind the cracked-open door of El's bedroom. 

"Stop looking at my cards!  
"I'm not!" He overheard from her room. 

He rubs his eyes and gets up off of the couch and slouches over, opening the door without knocking to see Mike and El sitting on her bed playing Uno. 

Mike's arm was wrapped around her and her head rested on his shoulder, and Hopper had to restrain from pulling them apart forcefully. 

They look up at Hopper and they immediately blush, but yet don't remove the physical contact.   
"Come on Wheeler, it's getting late, let me drive you home," Hopper groaned.   
Mike frowned. "But I'm not tired!"   
"Yeah well I am." Hopper said, "There's no point in fighting so let's go."

Mike obeyed and went to get up, but before he could he felt two arms wrap around him.   
"Wait wait no," El frowned, holding him tight.   
Mike looked back to an adorable pouty face, he couldn't help but to smile.   
"Sorry El. I'll see you later, okay?" Mike grazed his thumb over her cheek. 

El whined. "But there's plenty of room in my bed..." 

Mike's face turned red and widened his eyes, and Hopper cleared his throat.   
"Yeah that's not happening, lets go," Hopper groaned, impatient. 

Mike stood up but the same pair of arms were still wrapped around him. 

He chuckled and reached his arms out, slowly picking her up bridal style.   
"Come on you," He smiled as El wrapped her arms around his neck. She snuggled her face into his chest and grinned happily. 

Hopper rolled his eyes but didn't intervene as they walked out that way, Mike slipping his shoes on with a lovesick El in his arms.

"Do you have to leave?" El whispered, looking up at him with those twinkling eyes he loves.   
"Yeah.... you know how Hopper is," Mike leaned down to give her a peck on the forehead. 

"Come on kid," Hopper interrupted, "Get out of Mike's arms."  
Hopper went to grab her but she whined and hung on closer to Mike.   
Hopper tried again but El just whined a little, "nooo!" And snuggled in his chest with a big smile and flushed cheeks. 

Hopper sighed and pinched his nose. 

"I'm going in the car with you," El mumbled into his chest. Every minute with Mike was to be cherished. 

Hopper was too tired to care anymore so he just let it happen, throwing on his slippers and walking out to the car. 

Mike walked down the steps, staring deeply at El's adorable face, while also being careful to not trip and fall. 

Mike sat her carefully in the car and got in next to her, and before he could even think El's arms were wrapped around his torso and her cheek nuzzled against his shoulder. 

Hopper planned to have a talk with them two later that week as he drove.

There was mostly comfortable silence, broken sometimes when they would whisper something in each other's ear and giggle about it, then look at Hopper to make sure he didn't hear it. 

Hopper didn't know how two people so young could be so in love. It was disgustingly cute. 

When they did get to his house, El grabbed his arm and looked at him wig pouty eyes.   
She tugged his arm, "no."   
Mike smiled, "I don't want to leave either but it's late."

Mike opened the car door and he could feel a certain someone's cheek snuggle against his arm.   
"Stay a little longer...?" El frowned, looking at him with that face that always made him melt.   
Mike chuckled, "I'll try to see you as soon as possible, but I gotta leave or else Hopper is gonna beat my ass." 

That earned him a giggle. 

El blushed and twirled her hair around her finger, biting her lip wondering if she should say the next thing on her mind.   
"Kiss me before you go?" El asked, tugging his shirt a little. 

Mike's face turned red and in a panic glanced over at Hopper. He was... asleep. Damn he was tired. 

Mike grinned and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips, letting his lips linger there for a bit. 

"I want your cuddles all night. It's not fair you have to leave," El crosses her arms and huffed. 

Mike got an idea and took off his jacket, handing it over to El.  
"Here, this will be like, a permanent hug," He chuckled. 

El gasped and hugged it, bringing it close to her nose to inhale the scent.  
She beamed at him and gave him a hug.

"See you later El, I love you," Mike waved at her as he began walking to the front door.  
"I love you more," El giggled and waved back. 

'Impossible' Mike thought. 

El glanced over at Hopper and poked him on the shoulder.   
Hopper groaned but remembered that he was still in the Wheeler's driveway, so he woke with a start and turned the key. 

El switched from the back seat to the front seat. She laid her head against the glass with a big smile, closing her eyes and smelling the scent of the jacket. It smelled like Mike. 

Hopper noticed something in her arms when he glanced over.

"Is that Mike's jacket?" He questioned.   
"Yes," she responded quickly, not embarrassed at all. 

"You're driving me nuts kid," Hopper groaned, and El giggled. 

\---

He didn't see the last of that jacket that night. 

Definitely not.

El would bring it to the table, or on the couch when they watched a movie together. In the mornings he'd often see her wrapped in that jacket. 

Not to mention that she falls asleep with it every night. 

She would either hug it to sleep or wear it to sleep, and when Hopper read her bedtime stories she'd be picking at the jacket. 

The night where she didn't know where it went was a disaster. 

She ran all around the house, checking every nook and cranny in a panic, basically making the whole cabin a mess trying to find it. 

Hopper had to stop her when it got to bad she looked behind bookshelves. 

"I gotta find it!" El frowned, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"Why is it so important?" Hopper groaned.   
"I can't sleep without it..." El pouted, wiping her eyes, "it makes me not have nightmares."

That was true. Ever since Mike gave her the jacket the nightmares significantly decreased. Hopper didn't connect the dots though. 

Hopper rolled his eyes and gave in.   
"Fine! I hid it!" Hopper put his arms up.  
"What?!? Where?!" El screeched.   
"It's in the microwave," Hopper said.  
"Why... the microwa- whatever," El ran to the microwave and got it out, immediately cuddling it in her arms like it was a baby or something. 

Hopper realized that nothing or no one will break this love apart.


End file.
